


Silence

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Series: What goes in my head [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred, M/M, Riding, Set in London after 2x07, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: Back to London, Edward and Alfred ride together and reflect on their lives.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first attempt to write a fic in my life. Actually, I have never written anything more than scientific reports, so, if it is too bad, just ignore it. Anyway, I wanted write some Drumfred/Almond fic to thank all the people who keeps this beautiful ship alive and well. I’ve been reading these amazing fanfics since that awful series 2 finale, and it was what fixed my broken heart!  
> Also, English is not my language and I apology for the many errors, or incoherencies, or misplaced prepositions that might be in the text.

Alfred and Drummond were back to London after that magical trip to Scotland. Since then, it had being very difficult to find any opportunity for them to properly meet. Alfred wanted invite Drummond for a dinner, only the two of them, nothing like all the dinners they had already had at the Palace. But that was another too busy day and it wouldn’t be possible. So, Alfred sent Drummond a note in the House, inviting him for a ride in the park, in the late afternoon.

When Drummond arrived, riding his horse, Alfred was already there, waiting for him. It wasn’t a dinner, but at least they could spend some time alone.

And they rode, and they talked about the day, and they laugh about silly things. Everything seemed brighter when they were together. After what could be half an hour, already away from most people’s view, they left their horses and walked side by side, contemplating the sunset. Soon they should go back. They became silent. It had been an amazing sunny day, surprisingly warm in the almost ending summer. The light of sunset at that point was giving a special glow to the scenario, much alike that magical and enchanting evening back in Scotland, a few days before, by the lake, when their lives had forever changed.

They weren’t in Scotland. They were London. They were quite aware of that, quite aware of the challenges it would bring for them. But this evening was also enchanting. It was impossible holding back the memories. The light of an ending day was the kind of light that better fit to Alfred’s features, thought Edward in a sort of daydream. He just stood there, looking at Alfred by his side, his hair and eyes glowing, making him even more beautiful, almost angelical. It was even possible that he was real? Sometimes Edward had a fear that it was a dream, that Alfred might just be a dream, a beautiful dream. He wouldn’t want to wake up, if that was the case. They stood there for a moment, Edward contemplating that golden hair, those deep blue eyes, that perfect face. He keeps silent, only looking at Alfred. Words can break enchantments, sometimes. He wouldn’t risk that. That’s why he only sweetly smiles when Alfred asks him what he was thinking about, so concentrated. _‘Let me just be here, looking at your beautiful soul through your eyes. Let me just in a silent prayer thank the Lord for your existence, for your presence in my life, for this moment by your side.’_

Even without a single word from Edward, Alfred could sense the love from his eyes. Wasn’t he feeling the same, after all? Wasn’t he himself unable to bring into words the love that always overwhelmed him in Edward’s presence? How would he demand for a verbal answer when he couldn’t find the words himself? _‘No, let’s keep the silence. Let me also just look at you, Edward. Your eyes are telling me everything I need to know from you right now.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I had something totally different in mind when I started to write, but it comes instead. Whatever!


End file.
